Eiddeland
Eiddeland is a very organised land, It's made up on a tall mountian, It's very cold there so don't come in, Short sleaves and stuff like that. We have a reasable money names, Gapples and Buxtones, 100 Gapples = 1 Buxtone, We have about 133103 in EiddeLand, Are capital city is still in progress, And are king is very happy with our work. By the way don't shout at any of the people in the royle family. Once we had a war against [[Xamland]. We are best friends with Ruhtraland, They have helped us from the start, To right at this moment. They showed us names for are money, Gave us hope, And believed in us. We will all ways be apart of eachother, Same with NebLand and Naveland. Are best holiday home is SeaSideXX, We have modern houses there, Private beaches, Tennis courts, Play grounds, and are favourite is are ZipWire place, Where your whole family can come and enjoy zip wire across the trees. We have a fare amount of people so far, 133013, It is quite a lot for a little country. Are king is King Egroeg VI the great, He has gotten us as far as any country would of, He has brought us hope to this country. The king before , Was a massive, famous king, King Shalka V, He wrote us this note before he wen't:- ''Dear Country of Eidde land, I gave you this country good preformances, Famous people, Polotics, Priminister and way more, I hope you bring good stuff to this country, As i leave and give King Egroeg king, I bring you hope, King Shalka ''. Are Motto, Ex Deo gaudium means, God and joy, We are christians here, We all believe in are god, Samleter the great. He is a elephand with two hands, A tusk that turns into a hand, And many more parts, He looks quite weird but, We do not care. Do not enter if you do not like are god We have a special lakes around are island, One is called: Tarker, Shamta, and are main one is called Castoo. Eidde land rules 1. No robbing banks 2. No robbing cars 3. No child abuse 4. No murder crimes 5. No bombs planted 6. No killing the royal family 7. Be nice to all people 8. Respect are god 9. Don't shoot down planes 10. And have a wonderful time And this is are royal family Royal family 1. Princess Taska 3 weeks old 2. Princess Sally 5 years old 3. Prince Danny 19 years old 4. Princess Sassa 24 years old 5. Queen Victoria 68 years old 6. King Egroeg 69 years old We are defintly one of the most popular contient in Pobeb country, But are population isn't the biggest, Are land isn't the biggest, But are sport, Is the biggest. We are very famous sport such as Football/Soccer, Are best Football team is called the EddCity, They have played more than a 1000 games, And won more than 700 of them. Are rugby teams are very good, like the BullEyes, They have been here very long, played 5000 games! And won 4500 of them, Very popular team, But are cricket is not so good, We got cool teams, One is called BashedEdds, They are new, Player 100 games and lost 10 of them, Now that is inpresive. But we made up a sport, Not a sport you would think of, CampShot, It's not a sport that is famous, It is reliteve with football. So, You camp with your team. Then you all run out and get the race to the middle, Where the ball is, Then you basically play football. But when you shoot at the goal, It's not s goal, It looks like this, I-------------------------I I-------------------------I And you have to get it through the hole, So basically a chip in to a goal. Are internet is not called google, not called chrome it is called Eddie. It is the the best in Pobeb. It can basically search up anything. It isn't as famous as the google or chrome, but it is about the same. We have got alot of things on there. About are king, and royal family